Life is Not A Fairytale
by just-ask-me-to-stay
Summary: Previously rookie blue-mcswarek. Post 5x11, my take on how I hope things will go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Multi-Chapter Fic. Post 5x11. Just something to help me get to Season 6, hopefully it can help you too. :)**

**Previously rookieblue-mcswarek but changed my username to just-ask-me-to-stay**

**Is it just me or is there a lot of Holly and Gail FF and not enough Sam and Andy... I like Gail but I'm not a Golly shipper. Sorry :P We need all the Sam and Andy writers back! **

**Disclaimer for Entire Story: I own nothing. **

* * *

"You scared me today Andy" Sam said as he kissed her again.

"Sorry" she muttered against his lips leaning up a little and hissing at the pain in her ribs, "Guess there's bound to be some injuries after being in the same room as a bomb and not blowing up." she said with a laugh.

"Don't joke. Please." Sam said laying back down beside her and staring at the ceiling. "I've never felt that panicked in my life. It was like I saw my life flash before my eyes and it was all the firsts we never got to experience." Andy kept quiet, letting Sam talk. "No wedding, no kids, no future, I thought that was ripped away from me all in seconds." Sam paused as he became more emotional. Andy turned her head to look at him.

"I'm right here." Andy said finding his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm okay."

Sam nodded. "I don't want to waste anymore time." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"I know you didn't want the key because you didn't want to screw up what we have but it won't. We can't keep living in fear that we aren't going to work. I let go of you once and that's never happening again. I want you to move in here, because I want to marry you. It won't be boring because we are far from boring." Sam said. He sat up and walked over to his dresser, he dug around before returning to the bed.

"I love you so much Andy, marry me?" Sam asked opening the small box in his hand to reveal an beautiful ring.

"Oh my god." Andy said sitting up but flinching again at her ribs. She looked at the ring and smiled. Waves of emotion came over her and she was speechless. She simple nodded as tears fell down her face.

"Yeah?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah" Andy managed to get out. Sam placed the ring on Andy's finger and kissed her with all the passion he had.

* * *

Traci walked out of the station to see Bailey walking up to her. "Hey" she smiled at him.

"One more" he smiled.

Traci chuckled "No more fairy tales please!"

"In the original snow white, the queen was her actual mom. Queen Mom sends her huntsmen out to track her down and bring her back Snow White's liver so she can eat it!" Bailey said with his nose crinkled.

Traci felt her eyebrows go up. "You're making this up." Bailey shook his head and Traci let out a laugh. "Why are you ruining all these great stories for me today?"

"Fairy tales are pretty messed up, if I were you I'd avoid them. Go for something real. Have a good night detective." Bailey smiled as he walked past her back into the station.

"Hey Bailey, wait." Traci said turning around. He stopped and closed the door, walking back to her. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner together one time?" Traci asked nervously.

"I'd love too. I'll call you" he smiled as he turned back into the station.

* * *

Dov was packing up the files from their day when Marlo spoke. "Do you love her?" she asked. Dov put another file into the box.

"Of course I love her" he replied."I just can't trust her." he said picking up the box and walking over to the desk Marlo was using.

"You should give her a chance." Marlo said taking sticky notes off the wall. "We have to learn to forgive the people we love right?" Marlo said walking towards Dov and placing the notes into the box.

"Pobody's Nerfect" she said with a smile.

"True" Dov said nodding. "Pobody is Nerfect." he said with a smile and Marlo laughed picking up her papers from the desk and walked away.

Something Marlo had left behind caught Dov's attention. A sonogram. "Uh, Hey Marlo?" he stared at the baby picture in his hand.

"Yeah?" She replied turning around. He held up the picture and Marlo's face drained. "You weren't supposed to see that. No one was supposed to see that." Marlo said grabbing it from his hands and shoving it in her bag. She walked out of the room on the verge of tears.

Dov stood staring at the door she had just walked out of. Unsure what to do.

* * *

Andy walked into the station the next day and straight to Traci's office.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Traci asked as Andy sat on the edge of her desk.

"Great!" Andy beamed. She saw Sam walk into Oliver's office.

"Swarek fix you up good last night?" Traci teased.

"Oh yes." Andy laughed. "But I uh got some new bling and wanted your opinion" Andy said bringing her left hand up to sweep her bangs out of her face making sure Traci would see the ring.

"No friggen way!" Traci said grabbing her hand and standing up.

"Yes!" Andy laughed. Traci pulled her into a tight hug. "Ok ok let's relax, still recovering from an explosion, ribs are a little tender." Andy laughed.

"Sorry!" Traci squealed. "Please tell me you didn't find the ring." Traci said all of a sudden very serious.

"NO! God No! Didn't find the ring. It was a real proposal. Well kinda, he didn't get on one knee or anything, we were in bed." Andy laughed.

"I'm so happy for you" Traci smiled as Steve walked in.

"Oh didn't mean to interrupt I'll come back." He said backing out of the room. Traci sighed and sunk into her chair.

"Whats going on with you two?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked. He worked that entire bust to get Dex. No matter what that's that father of my child and what he did isn't okay." Traci explained.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. How is all the court stuff?" Andy asked.

"Dex dropped the case, but he still isn't impressed. We're trying to come up with an agreement." Traci sighed.

"Sorry" Andy said as she placed a hand on Traci's shoulder. She looked over to see Sam coming out of Oliver's office with a beaming Oliver behind him.

"Will I see you at the Penny tonight?" Andy asked as she stood up.

"I'm having dinner with Bailey." Traci said.

"ETF Bailey?!" Andy asked. Traci nodded and smiled.

"Okay, friday, girls night. You are explaining everything." Andy laughed as she stepped out of the detectives office.

"Andy!" Dov called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure whats up?" Andy said as Dov pulled her into an interrogation room.

"I had to tell you because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows." Dov said running a hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Yesterday we were cleaning up all our files and I found something of Marlo's." Dov said.

"Okay?" Andy said quietly feeling sick to her stomach.

"It was a sonogram. She's pregnant." Dov said.

"It's only been four months she's been gone. How far along is she?" Andy immediately asked starting to do the math in her head.

"She grabbed it from me and ran out before I could even ask any questions. But I couldn't keep it to myself, I needed to tell you." Dov said.

Andy nodded. "Thanks Dov." She turned and took a deep breath before walking out of the room, she walked straight into Marlo.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Andy said placing her hands on Marlo's shoulder to steady her. Marlo looked up and saw Dov behind her.

"Did you tell her?" Marlo asked picking up the files she had dropped.

"I had to." Dov stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we talk?" Marlo asked looking at Andy, noticing the ring on her finger. "Is that um new?" she stuttered

"Yeah, it is." Andy said awkwardly placing her hands in her pocket.

"What?!" Dov said excitingly pulling Andy into a hug. "Congrats" he whispered in her ear.

"I really need to talk to both of you" Marlo said ushering them into the interrogation room.

"Is it Sam's?" Andy asked as soon as Marlo shut the door.

"I don't know" Marlo said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Andy asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"When Sam got shot and I left, I went back to Miami to my sisters. I got Sam's voicemail and I ended up running into an ex. We've gotten back together and he knows that there is a chance that this baby isn't his." Marlo said looking at the ground.

"I didn't want anyone to find out this way I swear. I was going to have a paternity test on Alex once he flew up to Toronto, my doctor is here and he's moving here with me. If it wasn't his... well I hadn't decided if I was going to tell Sam." Marlo said looking up at Andy and Dov.

"Let me get this straight" Andy said placing her fingers on her temple. "You hadn't decided if you were going to tell Sam if that baby is his?! Are you kidding me Marlo? Who are you to hide that from him? That is just as much his baby as it is yours. Maybe. Maybe his baby" Andy said frustrated.

"It's my decision!" Marlo argued.

"Who's telling Sam?" Dov interrupted.

"I am" Marlo and Andy said at the same time. They glared at each other and Andy raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"This is ridiculous." Andy said frustrated. "I'm telling Sam, because who knows if you'll actually follow through with it, seeing as you were unsure if you should tell him in the first place. I'm sure he'll be calling out." Andy said opening the interrogation room and slamming it.

* * *

**Many of you might not like this approach I'm taking, but I got this idea and had to follow through. Thanks in advance for those who follow, review and favorite. I'd love to hear what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Wow. I'm blown away with how much this story has taken off after the first chapter. Thank you to every single one of you wonderful people! I'm going to go on a bit of a rant here so feel free to skip over straight to the next chapter.**

**I hate responding to those pesky 'Guest' reviewers but I feel the need not only to defend two of my favourite characters but defend the writers of RB. "For Sam to be the dad he would have had to have unprotected sex w/Marlo AFTER he talked with Oliver about Andy and future kids. Makes him a major a** and Andy can do better."**

**First of all: Woman can get pregnant while having protected sex. Things happen. There's no evidence proving that Marlo didn't get pregnant before Sam said that. Obviously Sam and Marlo were distant after that but they still could be having sex. Their in a relationship. No one is perfect and again these are fictional characters which the rookie blue fandom are having a very hard time understanding. Which bugs me.**

**":She should throw the ring back at him. He probably bought it for Marlo in the 1st place. Andy is once again second choice, At least Luke didn't knock up Jo."**

**Well Guest reviewer #2 this is my story (proposal did not happen in the tv show... Yet lol) but in MY STORY, Sam did not buy that ring for Marlo. Not sure how Andy is second choice again because Sam puts her first. Feel free to stop reading.**

**Even if Sam did propose in the show he would have never bought a ring for Marlo. He cared for her but he didn't love her.**

**The writers of rookie blue are amazing and I appreciate their work. For those of you who have problems with it, keep them to yourself. Some of you are SO RUDE bashing them who work so hard for us to have an amazing cop drama on tv.**

**I understand now why there are no Sam/Andy stories on here. The negative reviews are ridiculous. There's a thing my mom used to tell me when I was little. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all" For some people it takes a lot of courage to post something they wrote on here and for you to bash it and leave negative reviews is unnecessary. I love this fandom and have met some wonderful people but at some points I'm ashamed to be in the same fandom because of the way some of you act.**

**Sorry to all the wonderful positive rookie blue fans I have following this story. But I needed to reply and since you can't private message guest reviewers I had to put it here.**

**Enjoy the chapter xox.**

* * *

Andy found Sam talking with Traci in their office.

"Hey, there you are" Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Hey" Andy said pasting a smile on her face.

"Okay, you two are way to adorable, get out of my office so I can get some work done." Traci laughed.

"Bye Trace" Andy smiled

"See ya Partner" Sam said as he followed Andy out.

"You okay?" Sam asked, leave it to Sam to notice everything. Cons of dating a detective, Andy thought.

"Fine, just not feeling to well" Andy said as they walked out the back door.

"Well let's get you home and to bed then so you're all rested up when we break the rest of the news to the crew that we're getting hitched" Sam laughed opening the truck door for her. "My lady" Sam said as he held her hand helping her into the truck. Andy laughed and shook her head as he closed the door.

They pulled up outside of Sam's house and walked inside. "Guess I'll need those keys now" Andy gigged.

"More convenient" Sam winked as he placed the key ring in her hand that contained the key to his house, garage and truck.

"Thank you, for everything" Andy said kissing his cheek. Andy walked into the kitchen and put some water on for tea. Sam walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got some news today, and I decided I needed to be the one to tell you." Andy started as the water boiled, she grabbed a cup and placed her favorite tea in it.

"Okay, and what is that news?" Sam asked cautiously.

Andy turned to face him with the cup of tea in both her hands to keep her from shaking. "After I talked with Traci, I ran into Dov, he told me he needed to tell me something, so he pulled me into interrogation one and informed me that yesterday night after we left he and Marlo were cleaning the office putting all the files away when he found something that belonged to Marlo, it was a baby sonogram." Andy said as she watched Sam's face pale.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I ran into her after I talked with Dov and she knew Dov told me so she pulled me into the room again, with Dov, and told us that after you got shot she went to Miami to see her sister again, she got your voicemail and then she ran into her ex, so she doesn't know if its yours or his. She said that she's going to get a paternity test once Alex is here in Toronto, hes moving here, and if the baby wasn't his, she wasn't sure if she would tell you or not. I thought you had a right to know, and well I needed to make sure she wouldn't chicken out and not tell you. So I did." Andy said taking a deep breath.

Sam stared at her with his face straight and his arms crossed over his chest. "She wouldn't tell me if that child is mine? That's bullshit." Sam yelled.

Andy put her hand up as she was taking a sip of her tea. "Trust me Sam, I already gave her a piece of my mind about that."

"Thank you. For telling me." Sam said.

"I had too." Andy said, they stood in silence for a couple minutes Andy was trying to get a read on him. "This doesn't change anything, between you and me. I still love you, I'm still marrying you. Even if your first child isn't mine. I'll still love him or her as if they were mine, because they are apart of you."

"You and that god damn lion's heart McNally." Sam said running his hand over his face. "This is why I love you." Sam whispered walking over to her and kissing her lightly.

"You should talk to Marlo." Andy said taking a step back from Sam.

"Why? It's not like I'll know anything until her boyfriend is in town." Sam stated. "I was thinking we could go to your apartment and start packing some things up. Decide whats coming here, whats not, whats leaving here, whats not leaving here. Who's bed, who's couch, what blankets, what plates, cups-" Sam was cut off by Andy's lips on his.

"Shut up Sam" she mumbled as she kissed him, running her fingers through his oh so perfect hair.

"OK" Sam whispered as his grip tightened on her. "I have you, and I'm never letting you go" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Andy said as Sam lifted her on the counter almost knocking over her tea mug.

* * *

Andy walked into the penny with Sam right before her.

"Look what the cat drug in!" Gail shouted as she looked away and the ball went into her cup.

"DRINK!" Nick and Chris shouted at the same time high-fiving each other.

"Heard you got some new bling, let me see!" Gail said as Andy walked up to the long table. Andy held up her hand and Gail inspected the ring.

"Nice work Swarek. Big spender are ya?" Gail winked as she saw Holly come in. "I'll talk to you later, take my spot!"

"Hope you're ready for extreme beer pong" Oliver shouted. "Sammy, brother, get your woman a drink! That's an order!"

Andy laughed as she watched Chris through the ball, she swiped it out of the way before it got in the cup.

"NICE!" Oliver shouted. Andy felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sam standing with two beers.

"Thank you" she said grabbing the one he held out to her.

* * *

"Next round is on Collins and Diaz!" Oliver slurred as he finished his beer.

"I don't think you need any more rounds" Gail laughed

"Shhh, that's between you and me" Oliver said in a hushed voice. Gail threw her head back in laughter.

"Uh oh, shits about to go down" Gail whispered to Oliver as she saw Marlo walk in and scan the crowd, when Marlo spotted Sam she took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" Marlo asked stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"Sure" Sam said finishing his beer and placing it down on the counter with a little more force then he meant. "Let's go outside" Sam looked at Andy and she nodded slightly.

Sam placed his hands in his leather jacket pockets as the door closed to the penny, leaving Marlo and Sam alone in the parking lot.

"So I guess a congratulations is in order" Marlo said awkwardly.

"I guess for you as well." Sam shot back.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sure McNally told you already." Marlo said.

"You hadn't decided if you were going to tell. How could you not tell me if that's my child?" Sam asked confused with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't want you to think this was me trying to trap you into a relationship." Marlo admitted.

"I wouldn't have thought that Marlo, you should know me better then that." Sam said

"Yeah well I bet that's what everyone else is going to think! Do you know how embarrassing it is that I don't know who the father of my child is?" Marlo said, her voice rising.

"I don't know why you're yelling at me Marlo, yelling isn't going to help this isn't my fault."

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." she admitted running her hands through her hair.

"When is your boyfriend going to be here?" Sam asked.

"A week, I'm done at fifteen, today was my last day. I head back to intelligence out of HQ." Marlo explained. Sam nodded. "I already have a doctors appointment made, I can email you the time and date. All you have to do is show up, their going to run a couple tests and then we'll find out. If it is yours, I don't expect anything."

"If that baby is mine, I'm going to be apart of his or her life. You can't stop me." Sam argued.

"I wouldn't stop you..." Marlo said quietly. They stood in silence for a couple minutes. "I should get going. I told Alex I'd call him when I got home. I'll uh... talk to you later."

Sam nodded and watched her walk to her car. He leaned against the brick wall and rested his head against it. He took a couple deep breaths as he felt some rain drops. The door to the penny pushed open and Andy walked out zipping up her jacket.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hi" Sam croaked out

"How are you?" Andy asked cautiously.

"Fine." Sam said before shaking his head. "I'm not fine actually. I woke up this morning thankful that you were alive, thankful that you said yes to marrying me and then this bomb gets dropped on me that I might be a dad? I don't know how to be a dad. I wanted you to be the mother of my children."

Andy walked closer and grabbed his face in her hands. "You will be a great father. These things in life are our little bumps in the road. We deal with it together, we live with it. We'll get through it together." She laughed a little looking down. "I'll still be the mother of your children Sam, just maybe not you're first. And that's perfectly fine."

"You're so reasonable." Sam said looking into her eyes.

"One of us can't be stubborn all the time" She winked before pulling his face to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gently tugging on his hair.

"Time to go home." Sam groaned.

"Let's go say goodbye." Andy said breathlessly.

"Hurry, please." Sam said as they walked back into the penny he gave her a light tap on the bum as she walked to say goodbye to their friends.

* * *

**Be a doll would ya and let me know what ya thought? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thank you all for being so supportive and replying to my rant. For those of you who hope that I don't stop writing because of what mean guest reviewers say, don't worry I won't stop writing, fortunately I have more supporters then haters.**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"It's rude to stare" Andy said her voice still thick with sleep.

"How did you know?" Sam laughed.

"I could feel your eyes on me"

"Well its not my fault you're so beautiful" Sam laughed.

"It's not mine either!" Andy argued.

"Good Morning" Andy said shifting her head up so she was face to face with Sam.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Sam said kissing her forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"Fantastic, yours?" Andy asked smiling

"Best in a while." Sam said.

"I'm gonna start a shower, how about you start the coffee?" Andy smiled

"Can I join you once I start the coffee?" Sam smirked.

"I guess" Andy said faking a yawn and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late" Andy said as she quickly buttered the toast.

"I'll drive you" Sam said grabbing the keys, he had the day off because he was going to the doctor to meet with Marlo and her boyfriend for the paternity test.

"It's okay, I can grab a cab!" Andy said throwing her brown leather jacket on.

"McNally, just let me drive you" Sam laughed as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" She said kissing his cheek on the way out.

They drove to the station with their hands together on the middle console. Andy tapped her finger against Sam's to the beat of the music playing on the radio.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked as the stopped at a red light.

Sam shrugged and looked over at her.

"Everything's going to be okay" Andy said with a reassuring smile.

"I know" Sam said slightly.

They pulled up to the station's back door and Sam placed the grey truck in park. "I'll pick you up after shift, we can grab some beer and pizza, we're both on the afternoon shift tomorrow and after this afternoon I may need a drink or six" Sam smiled.

"Repeat it back to me" Andy sighed.

"Everything will be okay, and we'll be fine" Sam said with a smile. Over the past week whenever he got nervous or started doubting everything she would make him say that.

"That's right. I love you" Andy said leaning to kiss him.

"Love you" he muttered against her lips.

* * *

Andy knocked on Oliver's door, he was just hanging up the phone, he looked up from his desk and waved her in. She slipped through the glass doors.

"What can I do for you McNally?" Oliver asked

"I was just wondering if I could be paired with Dov today" Andy asked placing her hands in her pocket.

"Sure, I had you paired with Price but I'll just put her with Peck." Oliver said standing up and checking his watch.

"Thank you Sir, see you in parade." Andy said slipping out and heading to the parade room.

* * *

"Detective Swarek is out on a personal day today so Detective Peck from Guns and Gangs is here to assist Detective Nash. Price you're with Peck and Epstein you're with McNally, Serve Protect and Don't make me regret this" Oliver said as his phone started ringing. He answered it as he walked out of the room and up the stairs to his glass window'd office.

"Ready to hit the road McNally?" Dov asked swinging the squad keys on his finger. "You drivin' or me?"

"You please, let's grab some Tim's, I'm in desperate need of a coffee." Andy said following Dov to the parking lot.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind?" Dov asked two hours in patrol, Andy looked over and gave him a weird look. "Come on, you've been weirdly silent and checking your phone every five minutes."

"Sam is going to get a paternity test today." Andy said fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Oh really?" Dov asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently they can do the test before the baby was born, so that's better then waiting five or six months." Andy said.

"What are you going to do if Sam is the father?" Dov asked curiously.

"Then we deal with it. Everything is going to be okay, that's what I've been telling him for the past week. If he is the father, then I'm going to love that child like he or she is my own, even if the mother is Marlo, that baby will be fifty percent Sam and I've come to learn that I'm okay with that. I'm okay if Sam's first child isn't mine as well. It sucks, but its a bump in the road and we'll get through it together." Andy said

"Wow, that was great. I bet you've had to repeat that speech to Swarek a lot" Dov laughed as he accelerated the car when the light turned green.

"Yeah, but he's finally starting to believe it." Andy laughed. "What's up with you and Chloe?" Andy asked.

"She kissed Wes." Dov said, Andy noticed the grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"When?" Andy asked shocked.

"When she went to get him to sign the divorce papers. It was the day we had the street cams, she accidentally kept hers on, capturing the kiss and deleting the footage which screwed up the other ones, once she found out I had gotten a hold of the footage again she told me. But it took her so long to admit it in the first place. First she lies about being married and then she lies about kissing him." Dov said frustrated.

"Do you think maybe Wes kissed Chloe?" Andy asked.

"Well its a possibility." Dov said running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should watch the footage or talk to her to see what really happened." Andy said.

"She said that he kissed her and she left."

"Did she drop off the divorce papers?" Andy asked

"Yeah" Dov said quietly.

"Obviously she doesn't still want to be with Wes Dov! She dropped off the papers, she's still getting divorced. You need to talk to her before its too late." Andy said.

**"1504 we have a two vehicle collison, 1525 requesting backup for crowd control are you available?" **Dispatch said interrupting their personal conversation.

"1504 mark us en route" Andy said placing the radio back in its spot.

"Thanks Andy" Dov said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, for listening. You're the only one I could talk to" Andy said honestly.

"I'm always here for you" Dov smiled as he flicked on the lights and sirens.

"Ditto" Andy said as the raced toward the scene.

* * *

"Cruz? Marlo Cruz?" the nurse called as she looked up from her clipboard. Sam sat across from Marlo and Ryan in the uncomfortable waiting room seats. He repeated Andy's mantra in his head but wished she was really here with him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, seeing the text was from Andy. _'Everything is going to be okay, call me when your done if you want, or I'll see you after shift.' _Her text read, it was like she could read his mind.

Alex and Marlo stood up looking at Sam, he quickly slipped his phone into his pocket and followed them to a different room. Smaller, there were two plastic chairs against the wall across from the doctors table.

"Ms. Cruz just take a seat on the table and you two can take a seat in the chairs" the woman with the clipboard demanded them around. "The doctor will be here soon." she said smiling and closing the door.

Sam had never been claustrophobic but being in this small room with his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend defiantly made him feel nauseous, he took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. Awkward silence filled the room as they waited for the doctor. Sam looked across at the poster of a pregnant woman and a man by her side, he could see that being him and Andy one day, the thought eased his stomach and a small smile formed on his lips. The door opened causing his eyes to quickly move. In walked the doctor and a nurse.

"Good Afternoon All" she smiled as she walked in. "I'm going to be dealing with Ms. Cruz here, Nurse Ana will take you Mr. Swarek and Mr. Cooper to take some blood samples."

Sam and Alex nodded as they stood up and followed the nurse. She sat them in chairs across from each other, another nurse came to take Alex's samples as the Nurse Ana came to do Sam's.

Sam rested his head back and closed his eyes as the nurse drew some blood.

Twenty minutes later they were all done and heading back to the room Marlo was currently in.

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to let you know that if you are the father, I'm not going to do anything to hold you back from parenting but I'm also going to be apart of that babies life too. I don't plan on leaving Marlo" Alex said. "Hopefully if you are, we can be civil about this situation we're in." Alex said stopping Sam before they entered the room.

Sam nodded his head. "I understand, I want to be civil too, I just don't know how it could be mine, we always were careful." Sam said running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"As we were, but nothings one hundred percent effective." Alex said opening the door.

"Alright, I'm sending the samples away so we should have the results in this evening or tomorrow morning. We can give a call to Ms. Cruz and let her know the results." The doctor said.

"Actually can I have my own call please?" Sam asked pulling a card from his wallet. "Here's my number" Sam said. The doctor looked at the card before adding it to the chart.

"Of Course Detective." she smiled. Sam nodded and walked out of the room after awkwardly saying goodbye.

* * *

Andy and Dov got into the squad car after their third car accident call.

"What is wrong with people today?" Andy asked resting her head against the head rest.

"I swear registries give licenses to everyone." Dov said starting the squad car.

"Grab something to eat then head back to the station?" Andy asked as her stomach growled. They had been so busy they skipped lunch.

"Yeah, I wanna get this paperwork done before shifts over." Dov said pulling into traffic.

They pulled up to the station and Andy carried their food in. She placed it at their desks and started eating her burger, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and placed it beside her keyboard. _'No Notifications' _her phone read as she pulled down the screen with her non greasy finger. She sighed. She wondered how Sam's appointment with Marlo went.

Dov interrupted her thoughts as he sat down in the chair and grabbed his burger. Andy saw Chloe go into the lounge.

"Dov, you should talk to Chloe, shes in the lounge." Andy nudged his arm with her elbow. Dov nodded and placed his burger.

* * *

Chloe poured the fresh coffee into her travel mug when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around to see Dov.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey, how've you been?" Dov asked, it had been two weeks since they broke up.

"I've been alright you?" Chloe said. Dov shrugged his shoulders.

"I was wondering if you were going to the penny tonight, I was hoping we could talk" Dov said looking at the ground placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I am, we can." Chloe said turning around to add some fixings to her coffee.

"Okay, see you there" Dov said to her back.

"See you" She said not turning around. Her mind going into overtime thinking of possibilities, did he want his sweater back? The one she slept in every night because it smelt like him. She shook her head and returned to work.

* * *

Andy placed her uniform into her locker. A long boring day done.

She walked out the back door and towards the grey ford parked in its usual spot.

"Hey babe" Sam said as she climbed in the truck

"Hey" Andy said as she leaned over and kissed him, she allowed him to deepen the kiss before breaking for air.

"Wow, what a hello kiss" Andy laughed breathless.

"You hungry?" Sam asked started the truck.

Andy shook her head "I ate not too long ago, Dov and I were so busy all day we didn't have time for lunch" Andy explained. Sam nodded and placed the truck in drive, he grabbed her hand and held it, resting it on the middle console. Andy waited for him to bring up the appointment with her, but he remained quiet for the entire ride home.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always thanks to the lovely people who decided to review, even if you didn't review, hey thanks for reading!  
**

**When I post a story I usually have all the chapters done. This story I do not so I'm open to suggestions of what you guys would like to read. **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Andy walked in behind Sam, he kicked off his shoes and headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer from the fridge, he held one out for Andy but she shook her head and grabbed the kettle, plugging it in after filling it with water. She leaned against the counter as Sam leaned on the island across from her sipping his beer.

"How was today?" Andy finally asked.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask." Sam said.

"I wouldn't have to ask if you just told me" Andy said annoyed.

Sam didn't answer, he just kept sipping his beer.

"I'm trying Sam. I'm trying to be positive." Andy said frustrated. She ran her fingers through her hair. "This isn't easy for me you know!" She shouted.

Sam flinched as her voice rose, he set down the beer and gripped the island to the point his knuckled were white.

"So you're just going to stand there and not say anything?" Andy asked placing her hands on her hips. "We've been doing so well." Andy said in a quiet voice. When Sam didn't reply again Andy grabbed her coat and keys and slammed the front door. Sam flinched at the sound of the door slam and he purposely knocked his half full beer off the island and it shattered on the floor. Sam crouched down and placed his hands on his knees as he took a couple of breaths.

* * *

Andy walked the thirty minute walk to The Black Penny, she was thankful that she didn't see anyone's vehicle in the parking lot that she knew. She opened the door and looked around she noticed Marlo and her boyfriend in the back corner, they didn't acknowledge her as she sat down at the bar and shrugged off her coat.

"Watcha drinking tonight McNally?" Liam asked

"Let's start with some whiskey please" Andy said placing her credit card on the counter indicating that she wanted a tab opened. Liam took the card and poured her a whiskey and placed it in front of her. She took a sip and welcomed the burning sensation down her throat. She started to think about how different her life could get. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she loved Sam and she was willing to work through it. He was so frustrating sometimes, she hated that he was so closed off and had difficulties talking about things but to just stand there as she walked away and not doing anything is what frustrated her. Sure she walked away but he wasn't exactly asking her to stay.

"Another?" Liam asked passing by her.

"Please." Andy said drinking the last bit. Liam poured the whiskey and gave her a small smile. She brought the cup to her lips and gulped it down in one sip. She grimaced at the burning sensation and set the cup down with a little more force then she meant. She fished her phone out of her pocket and set it on the counter. She pressed the home button and saw two texts from Sam. _'Where are you?' _and _'hello?' _She didn't unlock her phone but she kept it beside her. She ordered a beer and Liam set a coaster down placing the cold beer bottle on top of it after taking off the top. Andy took a long sip of the beer and placed it on the coaster.

* * *

Sam cleaned up the spilled beer and broken glass, he washed his hands and checked his phone again. He had texted Andy over an hour ago and there was still no response, she was obviously ignoring him. He'd ignore himself too if he did what he did to her.

Andy was the one that walked away, but he didn't stop her. He couldn't even answer her. He decided to go take a shower and think this through. He was putting Andy through a lot now. It couldn't be easy to find out your fiance ex girlfriend was pregnant. He sighed as he undressed and started the shower. He climbed in and let the water scold his skin. He picked up Andy's vanilla and lavender shampoo and smelled it, he sighed again as he placed it back in his shower. He didn't understand how it was his child, him and Marlo were always careful. For this sole reason, he hadn't wanted kids with her. He didn't even think he wanted kids until he thought about a baby with Andy. Sam washed himself and heard his phone ringing from the bedroom. Thinking it was Andy he shut the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

* * *

Andy sat at the bar. She was two whiskeys, a tequila shot and three beers in, she was already drunk. She felt a pit in her stomach form. This wasn't how she dealt with things. She saw the way her father got and she promised herself she would never turn to alcohol. Liam came by and offered her another beer.

"Water please." Andy said as she checked her phone again. She still hadn't opened the two texts from Sam but she saw there were two more. _'I'm worried. Please just text me something back to let me know you're okay.' _and _'we need to talk. please come home.' _

Andy sighed and ignored her phone, she needed to sober up before she went home. She heard laughing and turned around seeing Marlo laughed with her boyfriend. Marlo turned slightly and met eyes with Andy, her laugh faded as did the smile on her face. Andy turned around and sipped her water. She hadn't eaten dinner yet so she decided to order some food. She asked Liam for a menu, she didn't feel like being healthy so she ordered a crispy chicken burger and onion rings with gravy.

"Andy?" Marlo said sitting beside her. Andy finished her water and motioned Liam to get her some more.

"Marlo." Andy said looking at her.

"Have you talked to Sam recently?" Marlo asked. Andy shook her head as her food arrived. She dipped an onion ring in the gravy and ate it.

"I'm sorry if this is causing problems between you too but I think you should talk to him." Marlo said with a soft smile and turned away, she motioned for Alex to join her and they left. Andy felt sick to her stomach she got Liam to grab her a to go container and she called a cab. She paid her tab and left Liam a good tip. She heard the cab honk and slipped her jacket on, slipping the phone into her pocket.

* * *

Andy walked up to the steps of Sam's house, well her house too. She grabbed her keys and opened the door, Sam was standing behind it.

"Hi" Andy said as she dropped her keys on to the ledge by the door.

Sam cleared his throat. "are you okay?"

Andy nodded and Sam stepped closer, he gripped her face in his left hand as his right hand came up and tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

Sam kissed her slowly at first and then the kiss became more desperate. Andy pulled away and got her breathing under control.

"Have you been drinking?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Andy said quietly. "And I ran into Marlo, she said I should talk to you."

"It's not mine." Sam blurted.

"What?" Andy said

"The baby, the results got rushed and came in just before the doctor left the office and she called me when I was in the shower. The baby isn't mine. It's Alex's." Sam said.

Andy felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and she bent over dropping her take out container and breathing deeply.

"Thank you God. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered. Sam bent down to her level and picked up her food. He grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. He walked to the kitchen holding her hand and placing the food in the fridge.

Sam turned to her and lifted her on to the counter and pulled her jacket off her shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered against her neck as he kissed up to her jaw slowly meeting her lips.

"I love you too." Andy said kissing him.

* * *

**Did you guys really think I would make that baby Sam's. Hell no! Let me know what you thought :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that I don't have the chapter pre-written and that you might not get one chapter every day. I'm trying to keep writing but sometimes I run out of ideas! That's where I would love your help, you can help me write this story by giving me suggestions and ideas. I just finished reading like 20484 stories from the Fifty Shades Of Grey fandom and I'm trying not to make Sam Swarek like Mr. Grey. I may need to read some more mcswarek ff to get my mind back in rookie blue mode. **

* * *

"I'll call you when I'm done, I can just take a cab." Andy said as Sam pulled up outside of Traci's house.

"I'm still pissed you took a cab home from the Penny the other night. I hate cabs, I don't care what time it is please call me and I'll come pick you up." Sam said leaving no room for argument. "Love you" Sam said leaning over and kissing her.

"Love you" Andy said grabbing the bottle of wine she just bought and jumping down from the silver beast, landing with a thud on the pavement. She blew Sam a kiss through the closed passenger door and walked up the steps to Traci's house. She knocked on the door and turned around to see Sam waiting to make sure she was in the house before he drove away. She shook her head and laughed at how protective he was sometimes. Traci opened the door and ushered her best friend inside waving to Sam and closing the door with her foot.

"I feel like we haven't had a girls night in forever!" Traci exclaimed as she hugged Andy.

"It's because it's been forever!" Andy laughed walking into the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses from the top cabinet and pouring them each a glass. She handed one to Traci and sat on the couch.

'Have you started wedding planning yet?!" Traci asked excitingly.

"No way" Andy laughed. "We're just enjoying life, we don't want to rush this engagement. But I would love it if you were my maid of honor."

"Are you kidding?!" Traci yelled "Of Course!"

Andy giggled and took another sip of wine. "Thank you"

"No, thank you!" Traci exclaimed.

Another bottle and a half of wine later, Traci and Andy were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"Okay, but seriously, how was your date?!" Andy asked splitting the rest of the wine between their two cups.

"Oh my, it was amazing." Traci blushed and Andy giggled "We went for dinner, he paid, then he drove me home and kissed me at the door. He sent me flowers the next day wanted to go out again, but I've been so busy I haven't been able to see him but we've been texting!"

"That's awesome Trac! I'm happy for you!" Andy said checking the time. "I better text Sam and tell him to come pick me up." She quickly typed a text and hit send, seconds later her phone beeped and he said he was on his way. "T minus fifteen minutes until he's here. What's up with Peck?"

"Remember that bust he had planned? The one where they showed up and recieved donuts? Well, the only reason he was doing that bust was because Dex was involved. Dex started playing poker to pay for the expensive family lawyer. The day of the bust when Peck told me about Dex being involved and how he wouldn't be able to testify once we caught him, I took the files to Dex and he must have told the guys. I ruined the bust and Steve was really mad, but I was more mad that he arranged this so Dex would get arrested and seem unfit to fight for full custody, and I'm pretty sure Steve was the one who arranged someone to fight with Dex one night at the bar." Traci explained.

"Wow." Andy shook her head "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just trying to figure it out. I really like Steve but what he did is not okay and he doesn't realize that." Traci explained.

"I need to tell you something." Andy said taking another sip of her wine. "Completely confidential, doesn't leave this room."

Traci nodded and crossed her finger over her heart.

"Okay, so the day I came to work to show you my ring, Dov pulled me into interrogation and said he needed to tell me something. I went in and he told me that he found a sonogram in Marlo's papers. He said he asked her about it and she took it out of his hand and ran out. Then after he told me I ran into her and she pulled me and Dov aside and said that she was pregnant but she didn't know who the baby's father was. She said that once she was under investigation she flew to Miami to be with her sister, she got Sam's voicemails and then ran into someone she used to date. They've been dating ever since and she didn't know who the father was. So a couple days ago Sam and Marlo and her boyfriend went to the doctor and she did a paternity test. Sam got a call later that night and he's not that father." Andy said finishing her wine.

"HOLY SHIT" Traci shouted with her mouth wide open. "Marlo is pregnant?!" Andy nodded.

"I mean I'm so relieved it isn't Sam's baby, I want his first baby to be with me one day." Andy said.

"As it should be." Traci agreed. Andy glanced out the front window and saw Sam pulling up.

"Forget I told you, no one knows but the persons involved and you and dov, don't even tell Sam I told you!" Andy warned as she pulled her jacket one.

"I promise" Traci said as she walked her friend to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Maybe be a pal and request me to the D's. This wine is going to give us a killer headache, Sam can baby us all day" Andy giggled as she stumbled slightly off the step. "Oh my" she exclaimed before her and Traci broke into a fit of giggles.

"Better get to your man" Traci said as she stepped back inside and closed the door. Andy opened the door to the truck and climbed in.

"Hey babe" Andy said turning towards Sam and smiling.

"Hello Sweetheart" Sam laughed as he told her to buckle up and he put his truck into drive. "How was your night?" Sam asked as Andy unbuckled and lifted the middle console sliding closer to him.

"It was good, how was your night?" Andy asked breathlessly.

"Lonely" Sam said smirking as they pulled up to a red light. Andy grabbed the side of his face and kissed him, he was just about to deepen the kiss when someone honked behind him. Sam looked up to see the light green, the car turned into the other lane and sped past them flipping Sam off. Sam and Andy broke into laughter as Sam started driving again. Andy ran her fingers lightly against his jean covered thighs.

"McNally" Sam growled as her fingers moved higher. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I plan on finishing all right" she said as she started kissing his jaw.

* * *

Andy woke up with a pounding headache the next morning, the two bottles of wine and late night didn't help. By time she and Sam got to bed it was nearly three am. She turned in Sam's arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Good Morning" Sam said kissing her hair.

"My head disagrees that this is a good morning but my heart tells me waking up with you it will always be a good morning" Andy said softly. Sam sat up slightly and grabbed the bottle of aspirin and the glass of water he placed on his bedside table.

"Thought you would need these today" Sam said putting two aspirin in her hand and holding the water out to her.

"My knight in shining armor" Andy giggled taking the pills.

"I could listen to that laugh all day" Sam said placing the water back on the end table. He glanced at the clock and groaned. "Come on, let's shower, I'll wash your hair." Sam offered.

* * *

"McNally, the D's have requested you today so help them out with your excellent paperwork skills." Oliver said. "Serve Protect and watch out for hand cramps!"

They walked out of the room and Andy walked up to Traci and Sam. "Thank you" Andy said to Traci who was feeling exactly how Andy was this morning.

"Sammy" Andy said placing her hand on his chest. "Can you be a babe and grab me some coffee please so I can go get started on your paperwork?" Andy said making small circles with her fingers on Sam's chest and biting her lip.

"McNally" Sam growled again looking around, Traci was busy on her phone. "Please?" Andy asked batting her eyelashes.

Sam nodded slightly and Andy stepped up on her tippy toes giving him a kiss. "Love you" she whispered before grabbing Traci and walking to their office.

"McNally and Nash suffering from a good ole girls night hangover?" Oliver asked as he stood next to Sam.

"You bet" Sam laughed

"I figured, Traci hasn't requested Andy to help her since she first became a Detective." Oliver laughed. "Rookies" he mumbled before swiping Sam's coffee and walking into his office.

* * *

"My hand is starting to cramp, I'm going to go grab us some lunch." Andy said pushing her chair away from the desk and standing up.

"See you in a bit" Sam said grabbing her hand and letting it go quickly as she walked by. She smiled at him over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

Andy walked to the locker room and grabbed her keys to the truck, she walked out of the back door and ran into Dov.

"Hey!" Andy smiled

"Hey you!" Dov smiled back. "Heading for lunch?"

"Yeah, gonna pick some up for Traci and Sam, wanna come with?" Andy asked.

Dov nodded and followed her out to Sam's truck. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the chinese food place they all loved.

"So how's the Marlo situation?" Dov asked.

"Good! They got the tested done, Sam isn't the father." Andy beamed.

"That's awesome!" Dov smiled at her.

"How about you? How are you and Chloe? Did you talk to her?" Andy asked

"Good, we talked things through, I realize I may have over-reacted, we're taking it a bit slow now. Her divorce is finalized finally and I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

"I'm happy for you guys! I told you, you could work it out." Andy smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of the chinese place.

* * *

Sam, Traci and Andy were finishing their lunch when Traci stepped out for a call.

"Who's she talking to?" Sam asked.

"ETF Bailey, they went on a date a couple days ago." Andy smiled.

"What about Steve?" Sam asked

"Long story babe, I'll tell ya later." Andy said taking a bite.

A knock at the door caused them to look away from each other.

"Hey Uncle Sammy!" Izzy Shaw beamed as she walked through the door. "Hey Andy" she smiled.

"Hey Iz! What are you doing here?" Sam asked standing up to hug her.

"I wanted to come drop these off" Izzy said pulled two tickets from her back pocket.

"What is it?" Andy asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Two tickets to my graduation. I wanted you guys to be there." Izzy smiled nervously. "Will you come?"

"Of course we'll be there Iz! I'm so proud of you" Sam said taking the tickets and hugging her again.

"Congratulations" Andy smiled giving her a hug after Sam let her go. "Did you get your dress yet?" Andy asked.

"Yeah! I'll show you!" Izzy said excitingly pulling out her phone and showing Andy the black strapless sparkly dress she had picked out.

"Wow, you're going to look so beautiful" Andy gushed.

"Thank you" Izzy blushed. "I gotta get back to school, don't forget! May 14th!" Izzy said backing out of the door smiling.

"Looks like I need to find a new dress." Andy smiled walking over to Sam and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Guess so, I just can't wait to see what you're going to be wearing under the dress." Sam winked kissing her.

* * *

**Fluff. Pure Fluff. No Drama... for now ;) But I'm open to suggestions. Let me know what you think ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm happy you're all enjoying the story :D**

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Sam sat bored in the chair provided near the dressing rooms in the fifth store him and Andy had been too.

"Okay, how's this one?" Andy asked opening the dressing room door. She came out in a strapless, just above the knee dress, around the bust was hot pink and then it faded into black.

"I think this is the best one out of all the dresses you've tried on today." Sam said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah?" Andy laughed. "Or are you just saying that because you wanna go home?"

Sam chuckled "No, I really like this one."

"Okay, I'll get it then" Andy smiled and walked back into the change room, she went to close the door when Sam looked around and slipped in.

"Sam, get out!" Andy laughed.

"One minute" Sam said grabbing her face and kissing her, he trailed his hand down her back and grabbed her waist pulling her against him. Andy moaned into his mouth at the sudden contact.

"Ok, get out so we can go home and finish what you just started." Andy laughed as she smacked Sam's butt on his way out.

They paid for the dress and stopped for a quick bite to eat in the food court.

Sam pulled into the driveway when his phone rang. "Swarek... really?... Fine... Yup... Bye." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Andy asked unbuckling.

"I need to head into work." Sam said sadly. "I can't finish what I started, but we will when I get home" he winked.

"Well I might just have to finish what you started by myself" Andy said seductively as Sam rested his head on the headrest and groaned.

"See ya later baby" Andy smiled kissing Sam's cheek and hopping out of the truck taking her shopping bags with her.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the station, he jumped out, locking his truck and walked to the back door, he scanned his pass and opened the door. He walked into the office where Traci was putting things up on the board.

"Hey Sam thanks for coming in." Traci said looking at him as he tossed the keys on his desk.

"No problem, what's up?" Sam asked walking over to the board.

"Triple Homicide, not gang related. Landlord found them after there was a complaint of a smell from the apartment, estimated time of death was four days ago." Traci explained.

Sam focused on the pictures on the bored. "Not gang related hey?"

"Nope, these two were married." Traci said pointing to the one man and the woman. "We're trying to figure out where this guy fits in" She said pointing to the other man.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a late night." Sam sighed heading to go get coffee.

* * *

Sam looked at the clock in his truck as he pulled in the driveway. 3:35am. He sighed and climbed out of the truck hitting the lock button. He opened the door and placed his keys on the ledge next to Andy's.

Sam stripped down and crawled into bed next to Andy, she stirred and turned around facing him.

"Hey" She said sleepily.

"Hey babe" Sam said kissing her softly.

"Everything okay?" she asked scooting closer to Sam so her head was on his shoulder and her hand draped across his torso.

"Yeah, just frustrated." Sam said kissing her hair. "Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" Andy said. Sam heard her breathing even out before he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Andy woke up before Sam, she stared at him for a couple minutes before going downstairs and starting a pot of coffee. It was Izzy's graduation day and they needed to be at the hall for pictures at 3pm. She walked back upstairs into the bathroom in their room and started the shower, she was sleeping on and off until Sam had gotten home.

She closed her eyes and let the water run over her until she heard the shower door open.

"Good Morning" Sam said joining her and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm Morning" Andy said against his lips. "I sure missed you last night"

"I know, I was disappointed that we couldn't finish what I started." Sam pouted sticking his bottom lip out. Andy reached out and bit his lip playfully.

"Let's finish it now Mr. Swarek" Andy said kissing him as Sam backed her against the shower wall.

* * *

"Here you go" Sam smiled placing down a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

"Why thank you kindly" Andy smiled before pouring maple syrup all over it. Sam walked by and kissed her temple before sitting down beside her and digging into his own breakfast.

"You picked up your tux from the dry cleaning right?" Andy asked as she passed him the sports section of the paper.

"Yes, it's in the closet." Sam said taking the paper from her.

"Is this the case you were working on last night?" Andy asked pointing to the front page.

"Yeah, it isn't solved though, these two are married as the article says but we can't figure out why this guy was there and who murdered them..." Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, when we go back on Monday you'll have a fresh mind and I bet you guys will solve it." Andy smiled rubbing circles on his back, she could tell he was frustrated with this case.

Andy got up after finishing her breakfast and grabbed Sam's empty plate as he continued to read the paper, she loaded the dishwasher and wrapped her arms around his torso. She kissed his bare shoulder. "I'm going to go start getting ready" Andy said as she let go of him and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Andy! Are you almost ready? It's time to go." Sam said looking at his watch frustrated.

"I'm coming!" Andy yelled hopping on one foot at the top of the stairs trying to put on her other heel. She was in the dress she bought yesterday, her hair was in soft curls

"You look beautiful" Sam said as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. Andy blushed and smoothed out his suit, fixing his tie.

"My fiance looks damn handsome." Andy said kissing him, then wiping the lip gloss off his lips.

"Ready?" Sam asked grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Andy giggled and followed him out.

* * *

"Uncle Sammy!" Izzy shouted as Sam and Andy approached the hall, the Shaw family was outside and Izzy was taking pictures with some of her friends.

"Hey Iz" Sam said hugging his niece. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Izzy said turning to hug Andy. "Thanks for coming"

"Happy too" Sam said walking over to Oliver and giving him a hug

"Andy, come meet my friends" Izzy said grabbing Andy's hand and dragging her over to the group of friends.

"Guys, this is my Uncle Sam's fiance Andy, Andy this is George, Ana, Christian, Theo, Krista, Juila and my boyfriend Jordan." Izzy said pointing to every kid.

"Hey Everyone" Andy said as Sam came up behind him and dropped his arms over Andy and Izzy's shoulders.

"And this is my uncle Sam." Izzy said as everyone introduced themselves to him seeing as he missed Izzy's introduction.

"I'm Jordan, Izzy's boyfriend. Nice to meet you Sir" Jordan said stepping forward to shake Sam's hand. Sam shook his hand and looked the kid up and down.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Sam asked releasing the kids hand and standing protectively over Izzy.

"8 months uncle Sam." Izzy answered moving from his grip on her shoulder and standing by Jordan.

"We need to go line up" One of Izzy's friends said.

"Right, see you after Uncle Sam, Andy. Bye Dad!" Izzy shouted over to her dad who was talking with Celery and Zoe and Zoe's boyfriend.

The kids walked away and Andy turned to Sam unable to hide her laughter.

"What?" Sam looked at her confused.

"I hope for you sake when we have kids we don't have a girl because that was some serious over protective dad act you pulled there" Andy giggled. "I thought the kid was going to cry the way you were staring at him!"

"I was not!" Sam said crossing his arms.

"You're supposed to be cool Uncle Sammy, chill out!" Andy laughed turning away and walking towards Oliver.

"Chill out?" Sam asked confused following her.

* * *

They took their seats and waited for Izzy to cross the stage.

"Isabella Shaw!" the principle said as Izzy appeared on the stage. Sam and Oliver stood up clapping loudly and whistling. Andy giggled and pulled on Sam's arm to get him to sit down.

"You are so going to embarrass our children. Good thing you're a cool uncle cause you're going to be a lame dad" Andy joked.

Sam looked at her and gave her a pouty face. She leaned over and kissed him. "It's okay because then I'll be the cool mom" Andy smiled.

"No matter what you'd be a cool mom" Sam grinned as he kissed her again.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I needed to get something up for you guys seeing as I'll be away all weekend. **


End file.
